


Perfect Size

by kittensnrage



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Humor, Johnlock Fluff, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-28 23:26:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittensnrage/pseuds/kittensnrage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock thinks John is the perfect size...most of the time.</p>
<p>Originally posted as response to a prompt on the SherlockBBC Kink Meme</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Size

As far as Sherlock is concerned, John Watson is the perfect size.

 

When John is in the kitchen making tea, or toast with jam, Sherlock will often come up behind him, and rest his chin on John’s head as he slips his arms under John’s and wraps them around his waist. Sometimes Sherlock will duck his face down, just briefly, and inhale. John smells faintly of soap and talcum powder, and sometimes faintly of cinnamon. Good smells.

 

When John is with him on a case, running, dodging through the London streets, ducking through alleyways and scrambling over rooftops, Sherlock can see over him, easily wrap an arm over his shoulder when they pause for breath, use the leverage of his own longer limbs to guide the smaller man, or the solidity of John’s form to brace himself. (John is smaller, but Sherlock is actually lighter.)

 

When John stretches up to kiss him, wrapping his arms around Sherlock’s neck and pulling his face down, Sherlock wrapping his arms around John’s waist and pulling him the smaller man up. Leaning into each other, rocking back and forth.

 

When John snuggles into him as they relax on the sofa, sandy head leaning against Sherlock’s shoulder, as he props his chin on the side of John’s head. Sherlock drapes his arm over John’s broad shoulders, pulling him close.

 

When John and Sherlock cuddle in bed, whether it be after passionate coupling, or just a long day. Sherlock is big spoon naturally, long slender limbs twining. John is little spoon, compact and muscular, but cuddly. Not heavy by any means, but with just enough softness to squeeze against him like a warm, living, breathing, teddy bear. Sherlock loves to lie there and listen to and feel John breathe as they fall asleep. Expanding and contracting against him, like the tide.

 

Yes, thinks Sherlock, drifting into slumber, John Watson is the perfect size. And maybe this time…just maybe…please…he’ll stay that way.

 

An hour later, squeezed into a mere sliver of the mattress, only kept from crashing to the floor by the fact that his side of the bed abuts the wall, Sherlock tries to deduce how it is humanly possible for someone to expand by at least a factor of five, without actually changing size, how it is humanly possible to transform from a snuggly teddy bear to a block of granite, and finally how and why he, Sherlock, continues to put up with it night after night.

 

And then John curls in on himself, and rolls over against Sherlock, a small and snuggly teddy bear again, and Sherlock knows how and why...

 

...at least for the next twenty minutes or so, until John shoves him against the wall again.


End file.
